Looking for the Special One
by NeitiX
Summary: This is what could happen in the season eight if there was one. It concentrates on Rory and Logan. They have broken up and started to date other people. Will they find love away from each other or end up together?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my very first story, so I would really want some feedback. I'm sorry about any grammar error, but I can't help it because English is not my native language. Read and hopefully enjoy!

Summary about what has happened: Logan and Rory broke up in the end of the season seven (this story takes place in season eight). It was a mutual breakup. They just decided to be friends. Logan wanted to give Rory a chance to reach her coals. Now both of them live and work in New York. They are really good friends. They talk every day end see each other many times a week.

Chapter 1: Dating other people

(Logan's POV)

I'm sitting in a fancy restaurant and trying hard to focus on Linda, my date tonight. It isn't easy because all she can talk about is fashion and the latest gossips. I have tried many times to talk about something more serious but she just agrees with me what ever I'm saying and changes the subject. And ones again all I can think about is that if it was Rory Gilmore sitting across the table, we would be bantering about world politics or which is the best book written by Hemingway. This happens every time I'm on a date. I'm trying to open to new people but somehow after dating Rory other girls just seem so morons.

"Hey, are you listening at all what I am saying?" Linda asks.

"Sorry. I just… remembered a work thing. What were you saying?" I lie because she probably doesn't want to hear that I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend.

"I was just talking about the newest wedding fashion. It's so amazing that you want to get married just to get that kind of wedding. Have you ever thought about getting married?"

And here we go again. I'm so fed up with constant hints about weddings and children. I can almost see dollar signs in Linda's eyes. It seems impossible to find a girl who likes about me, not my money. I start to think about Linda's question. Have I ever thought about married? I must have because there is an engagement ring in my dresser drawer. But that is not gonna be used ever. I bought that to Rory and I can't give it to someone else.

"No I haven't" I lie again "I'm still young and I don't wanna make that kind of a commitment just yet".

"Oh, I understand" Linda says but I can see the disappointment in her face. What was she thinking? That tonight would end with us eloping? Never.

"I think is time to call it a night" I suggest.

"Maybe we could continue this lovely night at my place on yours?" She says with seductive voice.

"Sorry but I still have some work to do" I obviously can not stop lying.

"Maybe some other time" She says.

"Yeah, maybe" I say, but my mind yells "never".

After paying the bill and saying goodbyes, I'm on my way to home. Alone.

(Rory's POV)

I am having good time. I'm on a date with a nice guy. We have talked about everything for past two hours and I have started to think that I could go out with him again. He has told me about his family and stuff and I have told him about my life. We really seem to connect.

"This was really good" I say after I have finished my dessert.

"I know something that would be a lot better" He says and moves to sit next to me. Suddenly his hand is over my shoulder and his other hand touches my belly. He starts to lick my neck and I feel disgusted. I feel cornered.

"We should continue this evening in some place more private" He whispers in my ear.

"Let me just go to the ladies room first" That is all I can say.

He lets go of me and I stand up.

"I take care of the bill meanwhile" He says.

I don't say anything. I just start walking away. Fortunately the ladies room is in the same direction as the front door. I quickly grab my coat and disappear from the restaurant. I feel like I'm in need of comfort. Before I realize what I'm doing, I have hailed a cap and told Logan's address to the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Safe haven

(Logan's POV)

My apartment feels especially lonely tonight. It feels that way every time I come back from a date with some bimbo who is only after my money. Only place that has ever felt truly like home was the apartment in New Haven when I lived with Rory. Remembering our good times make me feel even worse about my life today.

My thoughts are interrupted when I here someone knocking my door. I hope it is not Linda who didn't believe that I'm not interested. I open the door and see Ace standing there with sad face. I get worried instantly.

"What's wrong Ace?" I ask before I even say hello.

"I had a really bad night and now I could use a hug". She says.

I gather her in my arms and feel her sobbing in my chest. I let her cry couple minutes before I take a step backwards.

"Come in" I say and close the door behind her. I lead to the couch.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I ask but I know not to push too much.

"I was on a date with this guy that seemed really nice. We were having lovely time and I was thinking that I could go out with him again". She starts and suddenly I'm not sure whether or not I wanna here this story. I want her to be happy but hearing that she had good time with some other guy is really hard. Especially after my date was once again a total catastrophe.

"He really seemed like a great guy and I don't know what happened. Suddenly he just started to grope me and whisper these heavy hints in my ear. I felt so disgusted. He even licked my neck!" She finishes her story with fresh tears in her beautiful eyes.

I don't know what to say. I hate this guy for doing something like that to my Ace. But I know that me being angry doesn't help Ace at all so I try to stay cool. I put my arms around her and rub her back trying to soothe her.

"Everything is okay. You are safe. I'm here for you." I whisper in her ear.

She starts to calm down.

"I feel so dirty. I can practically still feel his tongue in my neck." She says.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I make you some coffee meanwhile. You can stay here tonight so you don't have to be alone" I offer.

"Can I use your bathroom? That shower in so much better than the one in your guest bathroom." She asks and I can almost see a tiny smile in her face.

Usually I don't let guests to use my bathroom. Finn has tried many times but I have never agreed. But this is my Ace and what Ace wants, she gets.

"Sure. Let me give you some sweats to wear after shower". I answer and stand up. We walk to my bedroom and I give her the sweats. They are way too big for her but she will look cute in them. She looks cute in anything. I live and give her some privacy. I walk to the kitchen and start the coffee that I promised.

(Rory's POV)

"Goodnight and thank you". I say to Logan. I had my coffee after the shower and now I'm ready to go to sleep and forget that this awful day ever happened.

"You don't have to thank me Ace. This is what friends are for. Sleep well". He says and gives me a hug.

I kiss his cheek and give him a small smile before going to the guest bedroom. I go under the covers. I fall asleep soon knowing that Logan is just behind one wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. In my dream the guy from restaurant came to my home and totally cornered me. I try to fall back to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see his face too close to mine.

I get up and tiptoe to Logan's bedroom. He sleeps peacefully and I don't want to wake him up so I crawl under his covers and put my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me automatically but doesn't wake up. I snuggle close to him and close my eyes. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope I get some more. I have two more chapters typed in so I try to update daily. There is gonna be lots of drama in the future. I hope you like it…**

Chapter 3: Morning comes

(Logan's POV)

I wake up and feel someone lying next to me. Or you could say half way on top of me. I open my eyes and see Rory's brown hair on my chest.

"When did she end up here?" I wonder silently.

She begins to stir and soon two sleepy blue eyes look at me.

"Good morning" I say.

"I hope it is okay that I am here. I woke in the middle of the night because I had this scary nightmare and I couldn't sleep by myself after it. So I came here and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up. I understand that I really don't have a right to just show up in your bed. I was just so tired that I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so, so sorry. I really…" She starts to rant.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." I interrupt her rant because I know she can go on and on for hours.

"Oh" It's all she can figure out to say.

"How about I make you some breakfast now" I suggest.

She smiles and nods.

(Rory's POV)

I'm sitting in Logan's kitchen and watching him as he makes us breakfast. I love watching a guy making me food. So does my mom so it has to be genetic. I'm so happy that Logan was ok with me being in his bed this morning.

"Here you go" Logan says and puts a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks. This looks delicious." I say.

He sits down across me with his breakfast.

"How is it possible that you were home on Saturday night? Didn't you have a date yesterday?" I ask. Logan takes a deep breath before answering.

"I was on a date yesterday. It just didn't go so well so I ended the night early" He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing unordinary. She made it very clear that she was only interested in my money. She was just like every other girl that I have dated since we broke up" He explains.

"It's weird" I say out of the blue.

"What is weird?" He asks confused.

"That neither on us has been on a good date since the break-up" I answer like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You haven't been on a good date either?" He asks.

"Nope. Oh no!"

"What now?"

"I just realized that maybe there is something wrong with us. See there has been one common factor with all these bad dates. One of us has been there" I explain.

"You think so? But how come we had good dates when we were dating together?" Logan wonders.

"That just means that we have lost the ability to date after the break-up" I say. "There is only one way to find out whether or not I'm right".

"And what is that?"

"We have to go on a date together and if the date goes badly then I was right because there is no-one but us to blame." I say half jokingly.

Some how he takes me seriously and we end up agreeing to go on a date next Friday.

When I walk out of Logan's apartment an hour later I can help but feel somehow uneasy. I was going on a date with famous Logan Huntzberger. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. This is kind of a short chapter, but I promise that the next one is longer. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: The date

(General POV)

Friday night at 7.15 pm Logan knocks Rory's door. He was 15 minutes late because it is the proper way to pick up your date according to the Gilmore rulebook. He had roses and fresh coffee with him. He was determined to prove that it was the other people that made their previous dates bad not them.

"Hi" He says when she opens the door. He hands her flowers and coffee.

"Thanks" She says with a big smile.

"Are you ready? Frank is waiting us" He tells.

"Just let me put these flowers to a vase and I'm ready to go" She answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at a nice little restaurant. They order food and while they are waiting for it to arrive they go deep into a conversation about literature.

The night is perfect in every possible way. The food is great and the conversation just flows effortlessly. They even visited the dance floor.

They are both so contend with just being together that neither of them thinks what this means in a long run. They are happy now and that's what matters.

Hours later Logan escorts Rory back home.

"I had great time" Rory says with a big smile on her face.

"So did I" Logan answers as they arrive to Rory's apartment building.

"This me so I guess it's time for goodbye. Goodbye Logan" Rory says.

Logan leans and gives Rory a light kiss on the lips.

"Bye Ace" He says before walking away.

(Rory's POV)

I walked into my apartment. When Logan was out of my sight my mind started to race. What does tonight mean? Are we starting something new now? Do I wanna start something with Logan? Is it smart? What would a pro-con list say about this?

I decide that I need help to figure this out. I take my cell out of my purse and speed dial a familiar number.

"Mom hi. It's me. Is it okay if I come to Stars Hollow tomorrow? I need your advice."

(Logan's POV)

I step into my apartment after my perfect night with Rory. I start getting ready for bed. As I change my clothes my eyes fall on a Tiffany box. I take it into my hand and open it. I look the ring very carefully. All I can think about is whether or not this ring will end up in Rory's ring finger after all.

I know that the smartest thing to do is move on slowly. If Rory knew that I have a ring she would probably get scared. So I put the ring back into my drawer and only hope that there will be a day when I can place it on Rory's finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mommy's advise

(Rory's POV)

I walk into my childhood home and yell "Marco"

"Polo" My mother answers from kitchen and I follow her voice.

"Mom I've missed you so much" I say and give my mom a big hug.

"Is it really you my daughter? I haven't seen you in ages and I have forgotten how you look like. You don't come to see your dear mother often enough. Don't you remember that I'm the one who gave you life and went through 14 hours of painful labor?" My mom acts like a martyr.

"I'm sorry but things have been so hectic lately" I try to make excuses.

"So what brings you here today? Let me guess. Boy trouble." She looks me carefully like she is trying to analyze my every move and face expression.

"You got that one right. Let me just grap a cup of coffee and I tell you everything" I say and move to take my favorite coffee mug from kitchen closet.

When I have a steaming cup of coffee in front of me I start my story. "I was on a perfect date yesterday"

"That's great Hun." Mom says.

"I'm not sure if is it great or not. That's why I'm here"

"Why wouldn't it be great?"

"I don't know. I'm I ready for this? I should concentrate on my career but he just makes me not think clearly. I have been on many bad dates and then the one perfect date has to be with him and now I'm all confused about what this means" I rant.

"Slow down. You don't make any sense. With who were you on date yesterday?" Mom stops me.

I take a deep breath and answer "Logan"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"This is interesting" Mom comments.

"It's easy for you to say. It's not your life that has all this drama going"

"How do you feel about all this?" Mom asks.

"I don't really know. We only broke up a little bit more than six months ago so that I could concentrate on my career and so that people would take me seriously as a journalist. I didn't want to be seen as the girlfriend of Logan Huntzberger. That's what's gonna happen if I go back to him now. I haven't have time to prove that I'm a good writer. Six months is not long enough time to do that. And then there is this amazing job offer but if I take it I have to go to LA for two months. It's really a great opportunity but Logan makes me wanna not to go. Even if there wasn't Logan I'm not sure whether or not I'm ready to go. I don't know anyone in LA. I would be all alone in a big city. I need to know what you think about this. That's why I came here." I look my mom with pleading eyes hoping that she would somehow make everything clear and easy.

"Well… Somehow I'm not surprised that you have started to think about Logan again." She starts slowly.

"And why is that?"

"You guys were so in love. It's not like you broke up because you didn't love each other anymore. You felt like being with him would prevent you from having the career you've always wanted and he didn't want to stand in the way you reaching your coals." Mom explains.

"But what should I do now?" I ask with desperate voice.

"I know that your career means a lot to you. But is it all it takes for you to be happy? Think how you felt yesterday when you were on date with Logan. Does work make you feel the same way? And this job offer. Is it really once in a life time kind of offer? It sounds like you're not ready for it." She doesn't give me straight answer but makes me realize what it is that I want.

"I haven't been as happy as I was yesterday since I broke up with Logan." I think out loud.

"So there's your answer. And it is not like being with Logan means that you can't be a great journalist." Mom says with a smile.

I open my mouth to answer put my cell in my pocket let's me know that I have a new message. I take my cell out of my pocket and read the message:

_Hey Ace. I had great time yesterday. I'm sorry but I think you were wrong with your dating theory. There is nothing wrong with us. It's the other people who make our dates bad. _

I smile as I read the message.

"Logan?" Mom asks.

"Yeah"

(Logan's POV)

I sent Rory a message couple minutes ago and now I can't do anything else put stare my cell waiting her to answer. When my cell beeps I take it in my hand quickly. I can't help but smile when I read her message:

_Hi. I had great time too. I'm not ready to admit that I was wrong with my theory just yet. I think we need to do some more research. How about we go out again next Saturday? Just to be sure that there is nothing wrong with our dating abilities…_

I write her a message back:

_I like the idea. This is a very serious issue and has to be properly examined before coming to a conclusion. I pick you up seven o'clock on Saturday?_

I send the message and feel like doing a happy dance.

**AN: Things are looking good for Logan and Rory, but how long it is gonna last. You just have to wait and see… I don't mind if you review…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Second date

(Logan's POV)

Our second date went as good as the first one. I took her to see a play and after that we had dinner in an Italian restaurant. Now we are walking back to her place.

"I really liked that play" Rory says

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I was awake almost half of it." I answer with a smirk.

"Why did you take me to see a play when you aren't so much into theater?" She asks.

"I know you love it and I love spending time with you so I knew what ever we would do I would have good time." I explain her.

"Oh, always a charmer" She says with a smile.

"So what do you think is it now proved that we are capable of having good dates? Or do we still have to keep doing this research?" I ask jokingly.

"I think I have to admit that my theory was wrong. But I also think that we should continue the research because I really enjoy it." She says.

"Oh really. I think that's a good idea because I have enjoyed it just as much as you." I answer and I feel like teenage boy who just got the most popular girl in her class to agree going out with him.

"This is me" Rory says and stops in front of her apartment building.

"I really had great time tonight. I hope we can continue the research soon" I say. I'm so encouraged her wanting to date me again that I kiss her on the lips. I feel her responding the kiss. The world around us melts away as I feel her tongue asking entrance to my mouth. I open my lips and the kiss deepens.

When we finally separate our lips I look her into eyes and I see them sparkling. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"You know tonight doesn't have to end just yet. You could come inside." She says.

"That's way too good offer to pass" I answer and we walk hand in hand inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning I wake up next to naked Rory Gilmore.

"I could really use to this again" I think smiling.

She is still in sound sleep so I sneak out of the bed and make my way to kitchen. I wanna surprise her with breakfast in bed.

(Rory's POV)

I wake up and remember what happened last night. I can't help but smile. I turn around to find Logan but the place next to me is empty.

I start to panic. What if last night didn't mean to him what it did to me? Did he only want to get laid? How could I be so stupid?

"Okay Rory relax. Maybe he had to go to work early and didn't want to wake me up. He must have left a note somewhere" I say to myself silently. I start looking around but there is no note. I can help but feel disappointed.

As I'm ready to fall into self-pity I hear the bedroom door open. Logan comes in with a breakfast tray in his hands. Immediately I feel like an idiot. I should have known better than to think that he's left.

"Hi. You're awake." He says and comes back to bed after putting the tray on a nightstand.

"I thought you have left because you weren't here when I woke up." I tell him.

"Never. You couldn't possibly get rid of me that easily. I was just making you some breakfast." He says and leans to kiss me.

"What did you make" I ask after the kiss ends. He takes the tray from the nightstand and puts it on the bed. I grap a cup of coffee and drink half of it right away.

"Seems like it was a smart move from me to bring four cups of coffee instead of two" He says with a smirk.

I smile back at him and we start eating the delicious breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: So much for being happy

(Rory's POV)

Monday comes before I even realize. I'm in a very good mood thanks to one wonderful man with blond hair and brown eyes. I feel like I have a foolish smile on my face all the time. I try to act normally when I step into office to start a new week.

I take my stuff to my room before walking to the break room to have a cup of coffee. When I step in I see my co-workers gossiping which is nothing new. But the weird thing is that this time they all stop talking the same second they see me coming in. They all stare at me and I feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I ask and try to smile.

"Hi Rory. It seems like you had a busy weekend." Comments Lisa who's one of my co-workers and the worst gossip queen in the office.

I panic. What do these people know about my weekend?

"What makes you think so?" I ask and try to sound calm even though I feel opposite of calm inside.

"This" Lisa says and gives me a paper that they were reading when I came in.

I take the paper and my heart starts to race when I see what is in it: There's a picture of Logan and I kissing in front of my apartment building. The headline says "A young journalist found a short cut to the top".

"So you decided to get to the top through Logan Huntzberger's bed. Very convenient." Kate says.

"Maybe you weren't interested in journalism at all. You just wanted to meet Logan Huntzberger and thought the best way to do that would be working as a reporter. Congratulations you're plan worked perfectly. At least you fooled us perfectly." Lisa continues.

"I can't believe that I have to work with someone who is nothing but a shame to this profession." This time it's Carol who gives me her opinion about the situation.

I feel tears burning my eyes so without saying a word I run out of the break room to my own room.

When I get the door closed I let the tears come.

How could I be so stupid that I believed that I could date Logan and it wouldn't have effect on my career? I can't do this. I have worked my whole life to become a journalist and I can't throw my dream away just for one man. I know that the man is amazing and I love him but I have planned my life and he just doesn't fit to my plan.

I knew this would happen and that's why I broke up with him six months ago. How did I let him squirm his way back to my life? God I'm so stupid.

I've got to get out of here and away from Logan. He makes me think irrationally and he also makes me forget my plan. I can't let that happen.

I take a deep breath and wipe the tears away. I stand up and make my way to my boss' office. I knock the door.

"Come in" I hear my boss say.

I open the door and say: "I take the job offer".

"Okay that's great. I need you there tomorrow. So can you leave tonight?" My boss asks.

"Sure" I answer.

The decision was made. I would do what Rory Gilmore does when things get complicated: I run away.

(Logan's POV)

I'm sitting in a small cafeteria with my sister and filling her in with everything that has happened during the weekend (okay, I'm leaving out some details. She is my sister after all).

"I'm so happy for you" Honor says and I can hear that she is really excited for me.

"Me too" I say and can't stop smiling.

"I can see that. So what happens now?" She asks. She knows about the engagement ring because I needed some female help picking it out.

"I think it is the best to take things slowly. I know Rory and I know she doesn't like things changing too fast." I explain.

"So there will be no wedding or little Logans or Rorys running a round in near future?" Honor asks jokingly.

"I don't think so. Rory has a lot of things she wants to do before having children. And I wanna respect that." I say and I mean it. I have no problem with waiting if I only get to be with Rory.

"But I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me soon." I reveal to Honor with the biggest possible smile in my face.

I'm happy. Truly happy.

**AN: So the drama begins. There is a lot more to come… I know you hate that Rory is leaving but I have decided how this story is gonna end and I'm pretty sure you like the ending, so don't stop reading…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leaving on a jet plane

(Rory's POV)

I left the office after visiting to my boss. Now I'm in my apartment packing. I know I need to call mom and tell her where I'm going. The problem is that I don't wanna hear her opinion about my decision. Maybe I tell her the "reader's digest" version now and tell her rest of the story after I get to LA. That way she can't talk me out of this and make me stay and ruin my plan.

I dial her number and take a deep breath.

"Coffee queen" She answers.

I'm not in a joking mood so I go straight to the topic "Mom it's me. I need to tell you something."

"Wait let me guess. You and Logan are engaged" She says and I unintentionally wince when she says Logan's name.

"No. I don't have a lot of time so let me just say this."

"Fine"

"Okay. I'm leaving to LA this evening and I gonna stay there for two months."

"Huh? I thought you weren't taking the job. What happened?" She asks confused.

"I changed my mind." I hope she doesn't continue questioning, but that is too much to hope.

"Something happened with Logan." She says.

"I don't wanna talk about him. And if he calls you and asks you were I am, do not tell. Got it?" I command.

"Rory what's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Just promise ok? I tell you everything later."

"Fine I promise, but I want the full story later."

"I know and you will get it. I got to go. I call you after I land." I promise her.

"Bye honey. Have a safe flight." She says.

"Bye mom" I say and hang up.

A couple minutes later I walk out of the door with my three suitcases. I take the elevator downstairs and leave the building. I get my self a cap and give the instruction to the driver.

"Bye New York! Bye nosy co-workers! Bye Logan!" I say silently and can't help but feel kind of sad.

(Logan's POV)

I stand behind Rory's door. I want to surprise her after her workday by taking her to dinner. I knock the door but no-one answer. I try again and again.

"She is not there" I hear a voice behind me saying. I turn around and see Rory's neighbor.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask.

"No but I think she is gonna be away for a while" She says.

"What makes you think so?"

"She left with three suitcases like an hour ago" She answers.

I can practically feel my heart breaking: My Ace left without telling me.

"Thank you for the information" I say politely and leave quickly.

When I get out I try to call Rory. Maybe there's a good explanation for all this. Her cell is turned off.

"Maybe Lorelai knows" I think and dial her number.

"Hello" She answers.

"Hi Lorelai. It's Logan."

"Oh hi" I can hear from her voice that she feels uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Rory is." I explain.

"Well… I know but I'm not allowed to tell you." She says.

"Why not?" I can't help but asks.

"That I don't know. I'm sorry I can't tell you but I promised her that I wouldn't. I can tell you that she is alive and alright as far as I know." She says.

I don't know what to say so I just hang up. I know that it is rude but right know I don't care. My Ace left me and I don't even know why. Did I do something wrong?

I see a bar across the street and decide to make a visit.

"Scotch please and make it double" I say to a bartender. He gives me my drink and I drink half of it with one gulp. My eyes fall on a newspaper which lies abandoned on a table. The picture attracts my attention. I take a closer look and realize that it's Rory and I on the picture. I read the headline and my eyes go wide. Did she see this?

"Of course she did" I think "This is probably why she left. At least I don't have to wonder about that anymore"

"I take another one please" I tell to the bartender.

It seems like I don't deserve to be happy so at least I can be drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Realizations

Two months later

(Rory's POV)

My job in LA ended yesterday and I decided to visit mom on my way back to New York. She promised to come and pick me up from airport so now I'm trying to find her. I look around and see her in a coffee shop buying coffee.

"Mom" I shout.

She turns around.

"Long lost daughter of mine" She shouts back. I roll my eyes to her antics. We hug each other tight.

"I missed you mommy" I say. I was a little lonely in LA. Fortunately I didn't have much free time so it wasn't a big problem. These two months were the longest time I have ever been on my own without my family and friends. Although I haven't seen my family a lot since I moved in NY but I always had Logan there. "Don't think about him" I say silently to myself.

Truth is that I have tried to forget him for the pass two months but many things remind me of him. Like I saw a King Kong movie ad and my brain started working: King Kong, gorilla mask, LDB, Logan. Or when I saw a lobster dish in a menu: lobster, Martha's Vineyard, Valentine's Day, tennis bracelet, Logan.

"I missed you too honey" Mom says. "Wait until you hear all what has happened in Stars Hollow while you were away. The best story includes Taylor, Kirk and a giant fake cactus"

"I wanna hear all that but can we first get out of here" I say.

"Yeah, come on I tell you all on the way home"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was LA?" Mom asks when we are sitting in our living room eating pizza.

"It was ok. Kind of lonely but I think it is time for me to start standing on my own feet and not always relying on others. So it was a useful experience." I tell her.

"I'm glad you are happy with your decision to go. I was afraid that you would be miserable because I didn't think you thought trough the hole leaving thing. You just ran away from NY" She says and I know she is trying to get me talking about the Logan situation in NY. I told her the whole story two months ago but I made her promise to not judge my decision.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I say.

"Okay fine" She gives in.

We sit in the silence for a moment before mom breaks it.

"You look some how different" She says and looks me very carefully.

"Do I?" I ask.

"Yeah but I can't say how"

"Maybe it is the stress. I have stressed a lot in my life but the last month or so was the first time I got physical symptoms from it" I explain.

"What kind of symptoms? She asks worried.

"Well I have had a little bit nausea especially in the mornings and some times I have had headache. Nothing major so no worries" I try to calm her down.

"Rory?"

"Yes mom"

"When was your last period?" She asks.

I do the math and my eyes go wild "Oh my god" I whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later I'm sitting on bathroom floor and crying. Next to me is a pregnancy test which says positive. My head is full with not so positive thoughts. How could I let this happen?

"Rory" My mom says and knocks the locked door.

I don't answer. I just wanna be alone. After a while I hear her leaving behind the door.

(Logan's POV)

I'm having lunch with my sister. It's been two months 2 days and 4 hours since I saw Rory last time. Not that I'm counting…

"You have to move on" Honor says out of the blue.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw it in your eyes that you were thinking of Rory. I know she was important to you and I liked her too but it is time to move on. She has made her decision"

"I don't know"

"At least try. Go on dates with girls. Be open minded maybe you meet some girl you fall in love with" She tries to persuade me.

"I just have this weird feeling that I shouldn't" I tell her. And it is true. I have a feeling that there is something I have to take care of first but I really don't know what it is.

"Do you feel like you would be cheating on Rory? Because if that's it you are crazy. She left without telling you right after your new start. And how do you know she hasn't moved on. She doesn't deserve you waiting here for you"

"I know what she did okay" I snap at her.

I take a deep breath and apologize from Honor "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. And I don't feel like I have to wait for her or that I would be cheating on her. I don't know what it is that prevents me from dating"

"It's ok. Just promise me you think about it."

"Fine. I think about it but I don't make any promises"

(Rory's POV)

I walk out of my bathroom and take my suitcases from my room. I don't wanna stay with mom anymore so I decided to go back to NY tonight by bus. I step out of my room into kitchen where mom is sitting.

"I'm gonna go" I tell her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks.

"About what?" I pretend like I don't understand.

"About the baby of course"

"What? There is no baby. It was just a false alarm. I probably missed my period because of the stress" I lie.

"So why were you crying for the last two hours" She asks skeptically.

"I was just so relieved" I lie again. "Mom I have to go or I miss my bus. Bye"

I walk out of the house as fast as I can, leaving my mom confused in the kitchen.

**AN: Tell me what you think. I know this story is going forward quite fast but I don't like writing filler chapters. This story is going to be about 13 chapters long so there aren't so many chapters to come anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The collapse

(General POV)

For the next two months Rory totally denied the whole pregnancy. She buried herself into work to keep herself from thinking about the situation. She worked six or seven days a week about ten hours a day. She was under a lot of stress and her body had hard time dealing with the stress and pregnancy at the same time. She had realized that nights were the worse time. If she didn't fall asleep right away, the thoughts that she tried so hard to avoid started to fill her mind. She figured that easiest way to avoid that was to work so hard that she wouldn't have to wait for the sleep. Her belly had started to show but she used clothes which hid it perfectly. No-one knew that she was pregnant. Her mom was worried about her but she didn't know what to do to help so she decided to wait for Rory to ask help.

Logan was working hard too. He had gone on a date with a girl, who was nice but it didn't feel right for him so he ended the night short. After that he decided that he wouldn't date until he felt he was ready for it. He hadn't heard whether or not Rory was back in town so he assumed that she wasn't back. He wasn't even sure if she was going to come back at all. His father was trying to get him relocated in the headquarters in Hartford but something was keeping him from leaving the city. He didn't know what it was but was determined to fine out before relocating himself. Right now he was working on buying a newspaper New York Daily News. It was the one where Rory had been working before leaving the city. His father had made the decision on buying that particular one. He was just on charge about the merger in practice. He knew Rory wouldn't want to work for him. He had thought about warning her about the merger but decided against it. If Rory could leave the city without telling him, he couldn't be accused for not telling her about this. He didn't even know if Rory worked in the NY office anymore. He had seen her articles in the paper but that didn't mean she would be at the office.

(Logan's POV)

I stand in front of the office building of NY Daily News. Merger agreement is already made and now I have to go to the office and see what changed needs to be done. I take a deep breath before going in. It has been four months since Rory left and I don't even know if she was still working at the office but the possibility of meeting her makes me feel weird. Maybe because it's something I'm not prepared for.

"There you are Mr. Huntzberger. I'm Keith Smith editor of this paper" A man says to me and we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"You too. Let's go to my office." He says and leads me to the direction of his office.

We go around a corner and that's when I see her. She is standing there talking to one of her co-worker. She looks somehow different than before she left but I can't put my finger on it. At least she dresses differently. She always had very fitting clothes and now her clothes are very loose.

I follow Keith into his office and try to get her out of my mind so that I can do what I came here to do.

(Rory's POV)

"Do you know who is here today?" An intern called Amy says excitingly when she comes to my office.

"I don't have time to any guessing so just tell me" I say and turn my head to her direction. Amy is new around here. She has been at the office only a little bit over a month. She is very good-hearted but she loves to gossip.

"Logan Huntzberger. He is the son of the owner of the company which bought this newspaper." She explains.

"I know who he is but I didn't know it was them who bought this paper." I'm confused and little bit mad. Logan knew that I wouldn't want to work for him and now he buys "my newspaper". Maybe he is trying to get back at me for leaving.

"I saw him when he came in here like an hour ago. He looks good. I wonder whether or not he is single" She thinks out loud.

I don't want to think about him. The thought of him being in the same building makes my stomach turn. I stand up and feel dizzy. I have had a lot of dizziness for past couple days but I don't want to think about it because thinking about it would make me think about the reason for it and that I don't want to do.

"I have to go make some copies" I say and leave my room.

I get in the hallway but then the dizziness gets worse. I don't have time to steady myself before everything goes black.

(Logan's POV)

A little bit over an hour after starting the meeting with Keith we have gotten done everything for today.

"I'm gonna look into the current situation of the paper and we meet again in couple weeks. I should have some proposed alterations by then" I say and bid goodbye to Keith.

I step out of his office but the sight in front of me makes me stop. In the middle of the hallway floor is Rory lying motionless. I rush to her and tell Keith to call an ambulance.

I feel my heart beating fast as I try to find her pulse. I feel a little bit relieved when I find it but I know something is wrong with her. She is so pale.

**AN: What do you think? I know Rory's reaction to her pregnancy is kind of unusual but it will be explained in following chapters so you just have to keep reading…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: In the hospital

(Logan's POV)

I sit in front of the door to Rory's room in a hospital. I followed the ambulance here and called Lorelai on my way. I don't know whether or not I should be here but I can't make myself leave before I get to hear what's wrong with Rory. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family, so I have to wait for Lorelai to arrive. Every minute feels like hour and all I can think about is Rory lying unconscious on the floor.

"Hi" I hear a voice say next to me and turn my head to that direction.

"Hi Lorelai" I say and she sits next to me.

"I talk to a nurse. Doctor will come soon and tell us what's going on. Could you explain me what happened?" She asks and I can hear from her voice that she is extremely worried.

"Actually I don't know. I had a meeting at her office today and when it ended I found her in the hallway lying on the floor. She was already unconscious. I have no idea what happened before that. I haven't talk to her since she left the city a little bit over four months ago." I tell her.

"I have been worried about her for a while. She has been working too much and hasn't visited in Stars Hollow for the past two months. Usually she comes at least once a month." She tells me.

"Excuse me but are you family of Rory Gilmore" A doctor interrupts us.

"Yes. I'm her mother" Lorelai says and we both stand up.

"I'm Doctor Davis. I'm in charge of your daughter's medical treatment" He introduces himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asks.

"She is suffering from overstress. She has been working too much for the past couple months which could be dangerous in her condition. She needs to rest for a while but after that she should be fine. Nothing is threatening her life or the baby's life at the moment."

My eyes go wide.

"She is pregnant?" Lorelai and I say in unison.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. The pregnancy is already in the beginning of the fifth month and it shows well by now." Doctor tells us.

I finally decide to open my mouth and ask the question haunting me "If she is in the beginning of the fifth month so when was the baby conceived?" Pregnancy math is something I'm not good at.

"Approximately a little bit over four months ago" Doctor tells me and my eyes go wide again.

"So when she can go home?" Lorelai asks.

"She can leave today but someone needs to make sure that she rests. She can't go back to work at least for the next two weeks"

"I make sure of that. When can we see her?" Lorelai assures the doctor.

"A nurse is with her now but when she leaves you can go in. Excuse me but I need to go check other patients." Doctor tells us. We thank him and he leaves us standing there confused of the new information.

"Did you know about this?" I ask Lorelai.

She shakes her head and answers "No I didn't. I knew something was up but I didn't think she would have lied to me about this."

"What do you mean?"

"After she came back from LA about two months ago she visited me in Stars Hollow. She had missed her period so I made her do a pregnancy test. So she did. She locked herself in the bathroom and after a while I heard her crying. She didn't let me in so I waited. After she came out I tried to ask her about it but she told me she wasn't pregnant and left to New York." She explained to me.

"Do you think it is mine?" I ask. I know that Lorelai and Rory are ridiculously close and she would have told Lorelai if she had another guy after me.

"Of course it is. I don't think she has been with anyone else since your previous break-up almost a year ago." She tells me.

"Vow. I'm going to be somebody's father" I say mostly to myself. There are so many questions in my head right now. Was she ever going to tell me? Did she try to kill our baby in purpose? What's going to happen now? I always thought that I would have children when I'm married and life is mellow but now there is a baby in the middle of this chaos. I know it's not like I knocked up some one nightstand but last time I talk to Rory was the same weekend our baby was conceived. Our baby. That sounds weird.

"You can go in now" I hear a nurse tell us.

"You go first" Lorelai says

"Are you sure you don't wanna go first?" I ask

"Yeah"

I stand up and start walking to Rory's room but I hear Lorelai calling my name and turn back to her.

"Don't be too hard on her right now. She just fainted. I don't think she can handle you yelling at her at the moment." she tells me.

"I know. Don't worry I just want some answers. I'm not gonna upset her even though I'm not sure what to think about all she has done. It's not good for the baby" I assure her before stepping into her room.

(Rory's POV)

I lay on a hospital bed. This is not what was supposed to happen. My hand goes to my growing belly and I let the tears come. How could I be so stupid? I almost lost my baby because of my stubbornness.

A nurse has taken some tests and now leaving the room.

"I let your visitors in now" She tells me and I nod.

I hear to door been closed and opened again after a while. I turn my head to the direction of the door and expect to see my mom there.

But it's not her.

It's him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Talk

(Rory's POV)

"Hi" Logan says walking into my room.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was in here?" I ask him frantically. I'm not ready to explain this all to him. Not before I have pulled myself together.

"I was at your office when you fainted. I found you lying on the floor. Your mom is here too." He explains.

"Oh" Is all I can come up with. I don't know what to say. Does he know about the baby? If he does, does he know that it is his or does he think that someone else is the father?

"Doctor told us why you fainted. He thought we knew since the reason has been there for a while." He chooses his words wisely and gives me answer to my first question before I can even ask it.

"What else did he tell you?" I ask trying to find out what exactly he knows.

"He told us that you can go home today and that you are going to be on a sick leave for at least next two weeks. And he also told us how far along you are. I did the math but I need to hear it from you before I can be sure. It's mine, isn't it?" he asks.

I turn my head away and tears come to my eyes. All I can do is nod.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or to your mom?"

I take a deep breath before opening my mouth "It's complicated. I didn't know how to deal with it so I didn't. It was easier to pretend like nothing was happening if no-one knew."

I try to look at him but suddenly he looks very sad.

"So you don't want…? Were you trying to get rid…?" He tries to ask me and I understand why he looks so sad. He thinks I was trying to kill our baby. Our baby. Where did that came from?

"No! Please don't even think that. I just… I didn't think that working so hard would harm…" Both of us have been avoiding using the word but I think it is time to start to talk about things with their real names. "…The baby." I finish my sentence.

He looks a little bit relieved but I know he has thousands of questions and I don't have the answers yet.

"I'm trying to understand but it is really hard. First you leave without telling me and next time we meet I find out that you are expecting my child. This is just a lot to take in."

"I know you want to yell at me and I know I deserve that. I have done things the wrong way and hurt you badly but I really can't take you're anger right now" I plead him not to yell at me.

"I know that and even though I want to yell I won't. There is an innocent baby inside of you that I have to think about too." He tells me.

"Thank you. I know you're doing this because of the baby but still."

We sit quietly for a while before he breaks the silence.

"Can you tell me why you left? I assume it has something to do with a certain article. I have been wondering what happened for the past four months and I need an answer"

"My co-workers saw the article and accused me for using you to get to the top and questioned my interest in journalism. They also said that they couldn't work with me anymore because I am a shame to this profession. I just panicked… I broke up with you after my graduation to avoid that kind of situation and then one public kiss has the worst possible effect. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if I stayed."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"If I had talked to you, I wouldn't have left. You would have made me stay and I saw that leaving was the only way to save my career. I know this all sound stupid to you but I have wanted to be a journalist since I was in kindergarten and worked my whole life to achieve that goal. I have planned my life and my plan says that after graduation I need to concentrate on my career. No-one takes me seriously if I am your girlfriend. So I ran away because falling in love with the heir of the biggest newspaper company in this country wasn't in my plan and I couldn't make it fit there" I try to make him see that it wasn't his fault. He can't help who he is or who his family is.

"I understand that your career means a lot to you but I can't see how running away could be the solution. You really hurt me." Logan says.

"I'm sorry. Running away is just what I do when things get too complicated. It is what I tried to do with this too" I say and put my hands on to my belly. "I know that doesn't make any sense. How could you run away from something that grows inside of you? I don't even know what I was thinking. Probably I just wasn't thinking at all. This wasn't in my plan either so I tried to deny it." I tell him and half way through my speech I start to cry again.

"Rory please calm down. You need to rest. You being upset isn't good for the baby." He tells me.

"How can you be so nice to me after everything I have done to you? I have been so stupid. I almost killed our baby!" I'm truly amazed the way he deals with all this. He has grown up and I'm still acting so immature.

"Our baby is fine. Put in order to it stay that way you really need to calm down. You can't change what has been done already but can start acting more wisely now."

I try to soothe myself. I need to do it for the baby. We both sit quietly for a while. I try to figure out what to do after I get out of hospital. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of door opening. My mom comes in.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asks and gives me a hug. I just nod.

"I talk to the doctor again and he said you are free to leave but you need someone to take care of you. I was thinking that I should stay with you for a while." Mom tells me.

"That's not necessary." I turn down her offer.

"You need help. You just fainted. I'm not gonna leave you alone" Mom says.

"I know but I don't wanna stay in the city. I wanna go home to Stars Hollow." I explain.

"Okay. As long as you are not alone. I'm gonna go sign some paper so we can leave." She says and leaves the room again.

Silence falls in the room again.

"So you're leaving again." Logan says after few minutes.

Hearing him say that makes me feel awful. He thinks I'm running away again. He thinks I wanna get away from him.

"It's not like that. I'm not running away this time. I just need some time to get my act together and best place to do that is Stars Hollow. I promise I'll call you after I have had time to think this through. I'm not trying to push you away and I don't want you to think that." I try to make him understand.

"Okay but you have to call me if something happens to you or the baby." He tells me.

"I promise. I'm not gonna do anything that could harm the baby. I have learned my lesson." I assure him.

"I will take care of telling Keith that you won't be at the work for the next two weeks but if your sick leave continues after that you'll have to call him." He changed the subject and I'm grateful for that.

"Thank you. For everything."

Mom comes back and at the same time Logan stands up.

"I'm gonna go." he says and turns to my mom "Take good care of them okay?"

"I will." She says and I watch him walk out of the door.

**AN: I would really like to get some reviews... There is gonna be three more chapters in this story... **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sisterly advice

(Logan's POV)

It has been ten days since I saw Rory at the hospital and I have managed to stop myself from going to Stars Hollow. I know she needs time and space and by going there before she is ready to see me I would just make things worse. I have been calling to Lorelai everyday to check up on how's Rory and the baby doing. I have tried to digest the information that I'm going to be a father. It's kind of scary thought. I have never been responsible for anyone else and I have just recently learned how to take care of myself. I still think that what Rory did when she found about the baby was wrong but I someway understand her reaction. I haven't told anyone about the baby yet. I want to talk to Rory first. Somehow I'm not mad at her anymore just worried about her well being.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I stand up from my couch and walk to the door. I'm really not in a mood for visitors. I open the door and see my sister standing there.

"Hi Honor! What are you doing in here?" I ask.

She steps into my apartment without waiting for an invitation.

"I was in town and decided to check up on you since you haven't answered my calls. Are you okay?" She explains and walks into the living room. I follow her.

"I'm fine"

"Good. I need a favor." She says.

I take a deep breath and ask "What kind of a favor?"

"Josh and I are going to meet one of my old friends tomorrow. I didn't want her to feel like she was a third wheel so I promised her that I would get her a date" She tells me.

"No" I say before even considering. I can't go on a date with another woman when Rory's pregnant with my child.

"Why not? I still think you need to move on and this is a perfect opportunity to meet a nice girl." She tries to persuade me.

"Honor, please stop. I really can't"

"I'm gonna need a better explanation than that" She says.

I know I have to tell her the truth. That's the only way to make her stop pushing me to move on.

"I can't go on a date with your friend because I'm gonna be a father" I tell her.

She looks shocked and stays quiet for a few minutes just staring at me.

"What? When I told you couple months ago that you need to start dating again I didn't mean that you should knock some girl up!" She shouts after she gains her ability to speak back.

"That's not what happened"

"So tell me what happened?"

"You do remember the weekend I was back together with Rory. Outcome of that weekend is that Rory is pregnant with my child." I explain to her.

"How did you find out? Where is she?"

"I found out when I was at her office and she fainted. I went to the hospital with her and a doctor told me the reason for her collapse. I talk to her briefly but she needed time so she's in Stars Hollow now."

"I know you are mad at her after she left without an explanation but don't let that stop you from being a part of your child's life. You are gonna regret that" She tells me.

"Trust me I'm gonna make sure I get to be part of that child's life. She promised to call me after she has thought this thing trough." I assure her.

"How do you know she is still in Stars Hollow? She could have disappeared again."

"I have been talking to her mom everyday. She is mot running away this time. She just needs some time to digest all this before she is ready to meet me. We are going to talk and decide what we are going to do about this."

"What do you want from her?" She asks.

"I don't know. I know that I want to be a father to my child but what comes to Rory… It's just so complicated. Do I love her? Yes. Can I trust her? I'm not sure. She's the only girl I have ever thought spending rest of my life with but I'm not sure if we can be together. She told me that I don't fit to her life plan. I know she is ambitious and I love that she is. But everyone expects me to have a trophy wife and that's something she can't be. And I don't want her to become a trophy wife. I remember how miserable she was when she took time of from Yale and lived with her grandparents. She worked at the DAR and planned tea parties and other stupid society things. She was way too smart for something like that. I just don't wanna realize one day that being with me has changed her and made her unhappy." I tell her.

She looks at me and says: "Just follow your heart little brother".

(Rory's POV)

It's been good to be home again. I have had time to think about all what's going on. Of course the townies found out that I'm pregnant because you can't keep a secret like that in Stars Hollow. They had an emergency town meeting about my pregnancy. I didn't go there but my mom did and she managed to get people promise that they let me be and not try to question me. Oddly enough they have kept their promise and acted like they don't even know. Only thing that is different from before is that every time I'm at Luke's and order coffee, he gives me decaf.

I have thought about my life a lot and a lot of things have become clear to me. I have been feeling well. Not at all dizzy anymore. My mom has taken good care of me just like I was a little girl. I know that I'm a grown up and I shouldn't need my mommy but I do.

And what comes to Logan. I know I promised to call him and I will. I just want to be sure about my decision before talking to him. I wouldn't have expected that he would really give me the time and space I asked for. I haven't heard a thing from him since we met at the hospital. But a part of me wishes that he…

"Hey honey!" Mom says when she comes to my room.

"Hey mom!"

"How have you been today?" She asks.

"Fine" I say but my voice tells that something is bothering me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a stupid thing."

"Tell me anyway." She says and sits on my bed next to me.

"I just feel like Logan doesn't care about me or the baby because I haven't heard from him since I was at the hospital. I know that maybe he's just trying to give me space which is something I asked for. But the Logan I know wouldn't have given up so easily so he must be really mad at me and I'm afraid that my baby will grow up without a father because my stupidity." I explain to her.

"Logan does care. Trust me on this one." Mom tells me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know he hasn't tried to contact you but just because he thinks that's what you want. However he has found a way to respect your wish and the same time keep up with what's going on with you and the baby." Mom keeps a pause before telling me that "He's been calling me every single day since you came here. He is worried about both of you but he doesn't want to push you."

"He has been calling to you?" I ask and tears come to my eyes. He does care after all.

"Yes. He hasn't said anything but I know he waits impatiently for you to take contact to him. Rory, you have to talk to him soon."

"I know" I say and take a deep breath. "I'll send him a message and ask him to come here tomorrow."

"You're doing the right thing" Mom says and leaves me writing a message to Logan.

(Logan's POV)

Honor left an hour ago and after that I have been trying to read a novel but my thoughts are with Rory and my baby. Lorelai has told me that they are fine but I can't make this uneasy feeling disappear before I see her. Suddenly I hear my cell beep. I grap it and it tells that I have one new message.

_Hey! I'm ready to talk now. Could you come to my house at Stars Hollow tomorrow? Like around noon? We have been feeling well so you don't have to worry. I really hope you can come tomorrow. Rory _

I smile and answer to her that I will be there.

**AN: This one was kind of a filler chapter but I felt like it needed to be done to this story to be whole. I promise you that the next chapter is gonna be worth waiting for but first I would like to have some reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Decisions are made

(Logan's POV)

I'm driving to Stars Hollow. I really don't know what to expect but I hope we can reach some kind of agreement because it would make everything much easier. We need to be civil or our child will suffer. I try not to expect too much from her. Her recent behavior doesn't exactly sign that she would want anything more than a shared custody with me. But I can not stop dreaming about us being a real family.

I pull over to the driveway in front of her mom's house. I take a deep breath and think "Here we go" before stepping out of the car and walking to the front door.

(Rory's POV)

I'm really nervous. I have made decisions and I don't know how Logan will react to them. He could be really mad for me but these are just things that I need to do. I don't even know what he thinks about me right now after everything I have done. He hasn't openly shown anger towards me but maybe it's because I'm carrying his child. He might not care about me, just about the baby. But that's better than nothing. At least my baby will have a father.

I hear the doorbell ringing and I think "Here we go".

I walk to the door and open it.

He's standing there looking equally nervous.

"Hi" He says.

"Hi. Please come in" I say and let him inside.

We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. We make sure that we leave enough space between us. We just sit for a while surrounded by awkward silence.

"So how have you been?" He asks after a couple minutes.

"I'm been fine. I haven't had the dizziness anymore." I tell him.

"That's good"

I don't know what to say next so the silence returns. After a few minutes I decide that it is time to get to the topic.

I clear my throat before I start talking. "I have thought about everything a lot since the last time we met. I have made some decisions but there are a lot of things we need to decide together. I want to tell you first what I have decided on my own so I need you to promise that you don't interrupt me before I have said everything I need to say. After that you can tell me what you think. Okay?"

"Okay" He says.

"I don't know where to start… I have used my time in here trying to accept the reality. I understand now that I can't plan my whole life beforehand and I have accepted it. After I almost lost the baby I understood how much I actually want this child. I don't want anything bad happen to him"

"Him?" He asks

"Yes. It's a boy. Sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted to know but felt like I needed that piece of information. Knowing the gender makes this so much more real and that's why I needed to know." I apologize.

"It's ok. It really didn't matter to me whether or not I knew the gender before the birth. But go on" He urges me to continue with my speech.

"Where was I…?" I think out loud before remembering. "So I feel like I need to do everything I can to make sure his safe. First thing I decided is that I can't raise him in the city. It's not a good place for a child to grow up and I want to be closer to my mom. She has been really great to me after she found out and I don't think I can do this without her. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to get away from you or to keep the baby from you. I haven't told my boss that I'm quitting yet because I wanted you to hear it from me. I haven't had time to look for a new job but I'm hoping to find one in a newspaper nearby. But that's not the most important thing right now. So tell me what do you think about me moving out of the city?" I ask him. This was the decision that I wasn't sure he's okay with so I dread his answer.

"I think it's a good idea. New York isn't very child friendly place. And I think I can help you with finding a new job." I open my mouth to protest but before I can say a word he continues. "I know you don't want my help because you want to earn your job on your own but just hear me out. My family owns a newspaper in Hartford which needs a new writer. It's only less than half an hour from here and you could work like 25 hours a week for the start. You could also have a good maternity leave. If you take a new job now from some other company, you would have to work hard in the beginning and I don't want you to overwork yourself. It's not good for the baby. It's also not easy to find a job when you are pregnant. Just think about it at least." He explains his offer.

I sit quietly for a while thinking about what he just said. I put my hand on my growing belly unconsciously and I know what I need to do: I need to swallow my pride for the sake of my child. "I take the job" I tell Logan.

"Good. I take care of everything. Are you planning on staying here with your mom?" He asks me.

"I haven't decided yet where I'm gonna live. I'm not staying here at my mom's house because there's not enough room for the baby. Are you gonna stay in NY?" I ask him.

"Actually my father has been trying to relocate me to Hartford for a while. I'm gonna grant the request now that I know you're not going to stay in the city." He tells me.

"That sounds good. I'm going to need your help. I don't know first thing about little boys." I give him a little smile to show him that I really like that he's going to be living nearby.

"So what are we going to do after the baby is born?" He asks me.

"I don't know. That's something I thought we need to decide together. I just hope that even if you hate me after everything I have done and I know you have every reason for hating me, we can come along so that our child doesn't have to suffer." I say.

"I don't hate you. I think what you did when you left and hid the pregnancy was wrong but I can't hate you. I know that I don't fit to your life plan and you have chosen your career over our relationship but nothing is gonna keep me away from my son." He tells me.

I look at him astonished. He thinks I don't want him into my life. If he just knew how much I do…

"That life plan is in a garbage can right now. I still want to have a career but it's not the most important thing in the world. When I left back then I was stupid. I was unhappy in LA. I thought being a successful journalist would make me happy but I know it doesn't. It's just a job. I should have stayed and not cared what people thought about me being with you. I know it wouldn't have been easy to show people that I can really write but I could have done it. Things would be fine now if I just had stayed." I rant and start shedding tears.

To my surprise he takes me to his arms.

"Everything is going to be just fine" He whispers into my ear.

I can feel my tensed body relax in his embrace. I have missed his arms around me.

"I missed you a lot" I tell him.

"I missed you too"

"We could have been so happy if I hadn't pushed you away. I ruined everything." I say sobbing at the same time.

"We can still be happy" He tells me.

I look at him like he's crazy. "How can you say that? I don't even understand how you can still look at me after everything I have done. I left you without any explanation. I didn't tell you about the baby and I almost killed our son. You are too nice to me. I don't deserve you being like that. I deserve to be yelled at and…"

Suddenly his lips are on mine. Without even thinking I kiss him back.

When his lips leave mine he says: "I love you Rory"

"I love you too. But I don't deserve you. You should be with someone who's stable and treats you right" I look at the floor.

He lifts my chin and makes me look at him.

"You are the one I want." He puts his hand in his pocket and takes a ring box out. "This box contains a ring that I bought you before you graduated and we broke up. I haven't been able to give this ring up even after we weren't together anymore. I just kept hoping that someday this ring would after all end up on your finger"

I look at him shocked. "Do you still hope so?" I manage to stammer out.

He stares at the floor and nods "But I don't want you to lose your dream of becoming a top journalist because of me. You have worked so hard. I understand that I don't fit into your life. Last thing I want to do is stand in the way you reaching your goals."

"Oh" That's all I'm able to say.

We sit in the silence for a moment. I know I have to tell him how I feel but I have hard time finding the right words.

Finally I open my mouth "When you came here today the best thing I dared to hope was that my mistakes wouldn't affect the way you think about our baby. I thought there wasn't a chance for us anymore because of my mistakes. There was a time that I thought having a successful career is worth giving up on us. But I really don't think that way anymore. Now I would give up journalism without any hesitation just to rectify what I have done to us."

He looks at me and says "I came here today thinking that you don't want anything more than what is necessary to do with me because who I am in journalistic world."

We look into each others eyes and I start to laugh.

"What?" He asks.

"We are both fools" I explain to him and he starts laughing with me.

"Yeah but luckily we are fools in love" He says and puts his arm around me.

"That we are" I say and lean to kiss him. He puts his other hand on my growing belly and I finally feel complete. He pulls me into his lap and I snuggle as close as I can to his body.

We have a full make-out session and after we end it I whisper to him "Someday I'm going to wear that ring."

He just smiles and kisses me again.

(Logan's POV)

Nothing in my life has ever felt as good as Rory feels in my arms today. Her body isn't the same it was the last time I hold her but I love every single chance in it. My hand caresses her growing belly and I'm so happy I'm finally able to do so.

"So we're gonna have a son" I say matter-of-factly with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. You need to teach me everything about little boys." She tells me.

"Well little boys like to play sports: soccer, baseball and so on." I tell her while holding her closely.

"Okay. You are officially in charge of everything that has something to do with any kind of sport. I'm a Gilmore girl and I don't do sports because I really lack the talent for them." She jokes.

"You know what. I think we should buy a house because that way we could have a big backyard where our son could play" I explain my idea to her.

"That's a great idea. I would love to live in a house with yard. I never liked those city apartments that much." She gets excited.

"I talk to a real estate agent tomorrow. I think the best location would be some where between Hartford and Stars Hollow." I'm so happy she agreed. I really miss living with her.

"You do that." She says and kisses me. "I'm happy the way things are now"

"Me too" I tell her while stroking her belly and I really mean it.

"I would have been totally lost by myself" She says.

"We are gonna be fine. We can do anything as long as we are together" I kiss her cheek.

"I just hope that our son isn't as wild and energetic as his father is because I don't think I could handle two of you." She tells me jokingly.

"Do you wanna know how energetic I'm right now?" I whisper playfully in her ear.

"I thought you would never ask. These pregnancy hormones are making me really horny." She says and stands up. She takes my hand and pulls me up too. She starts leading me to her bedroom.

"When is your mom going to be home?" I have to ask that question because I don't want Lorelai to catch us.

"She's not gonna be home for at least two hours" She tells me when we step into her room.

I close the door behind us before kissing her with everything I got. Her pregnant body really turns me on and I can't wait to re-familiarize myself with it.

"You look beautiful and amazingly sexy" I tell her when I push her gently on the bed and climb on the top of her.

**AN: So what do you think about? I really would like to know because this chapter was kind of difficult to write. There were a lot of things I wanted to put into this chapter so I felt like it would have easily become disordered. I hope that it made sense to you… I would also like to know what you think about the whole storyline now that this story is almost finished.**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Four years later…

(Rory's POV)

I step into my house after a busy day at the office. I still work for the same paper where Logan got me into when I was pregnant. I love it there. First my co-workers were a little bit reserved around me because it wasn't a secret that I was expecting Logan's child. But with time they realized that in the office I was one of the employees and not Logan's girlfriend.

After Logan and I got back together four years ago we have been extremely happy. A couple weeks after our reconciliation we moved into Honor's pool house. We found the perfect house for us but it needed a small decoration before we could move in so Honor offered her pool house for us and we took it. I wanted to move in with Logan as soon as possible because I was still a bit scared (but in a good way) about my pregnancy and Logan was the only one who made me feel that I could do anything. And after our reconciliation Logan was very protective of me so he wanted to spend as much time as possible with me. He called me like five times a day just to make sure I and the baby were okay. Someone might have been irritated by that but his behavior just made me feel loved.

I'll always remember the day we moved in here…

_I was eight months pregnant and size of an elephant (Logan said that I was beautiful and not fat at all but he probably thought that it's what he was supposed to say because it was partly his fault that I was huge). Logan had hired movers to do everything. He didn't what me to lift anything or overstrain myself. When we arrived into our new home everything was already put into right places. I sat down on the couch and watched the beautiful view that could be seen from our living room window. Logan disappeared somewhere. After half an hour he came to get me. He helped me up stairs and put a blindfold on my eyes. I protested as usual. He led me into a room and took the blindfold off. I looked around me and was speechless. We were standing in the nursery and Logan had furnished in secrecy. It was unbelievably gorgeous. Everything was light blue or beige. It was tasteful but also looked like a baby's room and not like a museum. _

"_Vow. Logan I love it" I told him. _

"_I'm glad" He smiled and helped me to sit down on a rocking chair. When I was securely sitting he kneeled down in front of me and took the ring box which he had showed me earlier out of his pocket. _

"_Ace, you are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate and mother of my unborn child. I know what life is without you and I don't want to live my life that way. I wanna share everything with you and I wanna grow old with you. That's way I ask you to accept this ring and make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me. Will you marry me Rory Gilmore?" He opened the ring box and showed me the ring for the first time. It was beautiful, simple but elegant. He certainly knew me and my taste exactly. _

"_Yes" I managed to say through my tears._

_He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. The kiss deepened and soon we found ourselves in our new bedroom…_

I look at the ring on my finger. Lot has happened since then. Our son, Daniel, was born and six months after that we got married.

I start to wander around our home looking for my "boys". I find them in the playroom. They are on the floor playing with toycars. I can't help but smile how cute they look. Daniel is almost exact copy of Logan. He has blond hair and brown eyes. Luckily his not like Logan in every possible way or he would be way too wild for me to handle. He loves when someone reads to him and he could just listen in good stories for hours. He has also gotten Logan's love of adventure. We have to keep good eye on him when we go to public places because when he sees something that intrigues him he goes after it. Logan has been the best father I have seen. He makes sure he always has time for his family. He doesn't want anyone treat Daniel like his family treated him when he was little. He has said that it's up to Daniel what he wants to do when he's grown up and he's not going to force him to take over the company.

"Hey" I say and step into the playroom and sit next to them.

"Hey Ace" Logan says and gives me small kiss.

"Hi mommy" Daniel says and hugs me.

"Hi hun. Did you have fun today?" I ask him.

"Yes. I made a drawing of our family." He tells me.

"Really." I say smiling.

"Why don't you go and get it Daniel so you can show it to mommy. It's on the table in the living room" Logan says.

"Okay" Daniel says and leaves the room.

Logan turns to me and says: "I got a phone call from your boss today. He thinks we should give you a raise."

"And why is that?" I ask. I have been just doing my job like everyone else.

"He heard that other papers are interested in hiring you. You were so good covering the presidential election that they want you working for them." Logan tells me.

"What? I haven't heard anything about someone being interested in hiring me." I say genuinely surprised.

"You're an amazing writer, Ace. I have known it since college but others are starting to realize it too." He says.

I don't get a chance to reply because Daniel comes back to the playroom.

"Here mommy look." He says and sits down in my lap.

He has drawn three of us standing in our backyard. In the drawing we are all smiling. I feel tears in my eyes when I look my son's piece of art. Logan comes right next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"It's really great sweetie" I tell Daniel.

When I look at Daniel's drawing I realize how lucky I am. I know I have a successful career but it wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have my family. I know I would be miserable if I had lost them both four years ago. Maybe neither of them was in my life plan originally but they have turned to be the best things in my life.

I kiss Daniel's head and smile to Logan before kissing him on the lips. I wouldn't chance my life for anything.


End file.
